organizationxiiirpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Organization XIII
This is the Organization XIII, a group of powerful Nobodies working to reclaim their hearts. To join, ask on either here on L's talkpage or this page's talkpage. All that is needed are their name, rank, and title. You can put their descriptions on their pages. ''How this Works; Each member has their original name (ex: Elise) scrambled with an 'X' in it (ex: Siexle). They also posess a title (ex: the ''Fearful Dream) and a rank, which is a Roman Numeral. If your not sure of the Roman Numeral counterpart to a number, go here: http://literacy.kent.edu/Minigrants/Cinci/romanchart.htm. There are quite a few variations, each one with its own rules and roleplay centers. Please pay attention to the rules there. This takes place in an alternate universe before any of us KH fans knew about KH3D, so it is basically non-cannon. Also, with the spinoffs, they're not truly Org. XIII groups, but they help make roleplay more interesting. Each group lives in their own separate world (with the exception of the original and negatives, both of which reside in The World That Never Was), and most of the members in the groups are Nobodies (beings without a heart and, therefore, emotions). ''Organization XIII and Spinoffs; ﻿Organization XIII; Rules; # You are only allowed to claim up to 3 members, and you are free to give yours away or trade them at any time. (Members without a roleplayer next to them are open.) # You may add in up to four OC's, though three or less is preferable. This is so that the original Org. XIII doesn't get too crowded with OC's. (A note: We'd prefer the characters here to be actual OC's, not Nobodies based off of an anime/manga or cartoon.) # You are free to borrow any of the unclaimed members (of the original XIV) in roleplay (Another note: The founder, L, may claim some of the members to be roleplayed until further notice. This is only because she has some plans for them. The person who owned them to begin with is the true roleplayer of the member.). # You don't have to stay in character all the time (in fact, you may not want to.) Members; Xemnas, I, the ''Superior of the In-Between. Leader; owned by everyone. Xigbar, II, the Freeshooter. Xaldin, III, the Whirlwind Lancer. Vexen, IV, the Chilly Academic. Lexaeus, V, the Silent Hero. Zexion, VI, the Cloaked Schemer. Roleplayed by L. Saïx, VII, the Luna Diviner. Second-in-command; owned by everyone. Axel, VIII, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Demyx, IX, the Melodious Nocturne. Roleplayed by L. Luxord, X, the Gambler of Fate. Marluxia, XI, the Graceful Assassin. Larxene, XII, the Savage Nymph. Roxas, XIII, the Key of Destiny. Roleplayed by L. Xion, XIV, title unknown (and free to be made up by her true roleplayer). Siexle, XV, the Fearful Dream. Roleplayed by L. Anelixi, XVI, the Call of the Wild. Roleplayed by L. Lylix, XVII, the Twilight Cry. Roleplayed by L. Trixanm, XVIII, the Bloody Doom of Sunlight. Roleplayed by L. ''RPG; Lylix entered the Grey Room, ready to receive her mission from Saïx. She knew it would probably be more training, as she and her best friends, Anelixi, had just joined a couple weeks ago, and she was still dreadfully poor at fighting. As she approached Saïx, he simply handed her a file with the mission details inside. She managed to sign a quick 'Thank you', but otherwise cowered at the sight of him. She was still quite young and very new to the Organization, and she still pretended like she had strong emotions. Lylix quickly flipped through the file, finding that she was assigned a training mission with her older cousin, Zexion, in Twilight Town. She tried to open a Dark Portal to Twilight Town, hoping that her cousin wasn't already there when she found that she couldn't make one. "Need some help, cousin?" asked a familiar-sounding voice. Lylix turned around to face her cousin Zexion and nodded. "That's one of the things that we'll work on today, Lyl," said the steely blue-haired Nobody as he opened a portal with ease. "Don't think that you're the only one who went though these sort of issues. I struggled with them for at least the first month of my membership. It just takes constant practice and focus." Lylix gave a small half-smile at Zexion as she stepped through the Dark Portal to Twilight Town, with her cousin following. Fluttershy 03:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Anelixi quickly returned from her mission. She had been asked to exterminate (a.k.a., subdue until Roxas or Xion could actually exterminate) a Tailbunker Heartless in Halloween Town. For her, it was way too easy, but she did decide that she needed more work with her chain scythe, as she had to rely mostly on her Blizzard magic, which, despite being high-level, didn't do much damage to it. She quickly created another Dark Portal, after closing the one she used to return from Halloween Town, and entered the training room. It was only used by members if they wanted to practice using their weapons alone or try out a new technique. She quickly summoned Wolf Slash and got to work, slashing away at various dummies. She had gotten much better since she had joined around two months ago, a little bit after Siexle. Fluttershy 15:22, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Siexle sat in her ridiculously tall chair in the Round Room, waiting for the rest of the members to join her, Xemnas, Zexion, Saïx, and Roxas for the meeting that had just been called. She had heard about the organization receiving a new member, and that it was another male, so Siexle was pretty excited to meet him. .::. After all of the members had finally entered, Siexle was dozing off as Xemnas made another of his speeches about hearts or something along the lines of that. She was nearly asleep when she saw the new member enter. He had light brown hair and blue-gray eyes, and he seemed to be a little older than her, but younger than Anelixi. "...Number XVIII, Trixanm..." is all Siexle managed to catch from Xemnas, as she was too distracted in memorizing the newest member's appearance. ''I'll have to introduce myself to him later, she thought as she began to space out again. Fluttershy 16:23, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- I can do this, Siexle told herself as she approached the new member. "Hi," she said, waving awkwardly. The new member looked at her. "I'm Siexle, number XV." "I'm Trixanm," he said, waving back just as awkwardly. "I, uh, just joined, but I'm sure you know that." After a pause, he added, "Hey, I remember seeing you at the weird white room in one of those really tall chairs!" Siexle rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "For future meetings, tune out Xemnas' speeches about hearts. They're really boring." "I've figured that out, and I'll remember your tip." Saïx walked over to the two of them. "Good thing that you two are getting aquainted with each other. Siexle, I want you to show Trixanm the basics of missions. I need you two to subdue some Heartless in Halloween Town." Fluttershy 19:56, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You can count on me, Saïx!" the teenage Nobody replied, then opened a Dark Portal to Halloween Town. "Follow me, Trixanm!" she said as she went through. The male followed her. .::. "Okay, first, you need to summon your weapon," Siexle told Trixanm as she summoned Nightmare Moon. The brunette was confused. "How...?" asked Trixanm. Siexle shrugged. "I don't know. Just... think about it, I guess." Trixanm shut his eyes, stretched out his right hand, and (eventually) summoned a black and red scythe. "Neat!" he said. "Looks like you're more of a closer-range fighter," commented the dirty-blonde. "I'm a distance fighter who uses magic. A staff doesn't do a lot of damage up close." Some low-level Emblem Heartless appeared in front of them. "That's our target, Trixanm! I know they're susceptible to Aero magic. Aero!" shouted Siexle as she cast an Aero spell at them. Fluttershy 21:07, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Organization XIII ''Negative Organization XIII; Rules; # Not all of the members here are Nobodies, though some are. # Not all of the members here anagram their names with an 'X', but you are free to. # Like the original Organization XIII above, OC's here are preferred to be actual OC's instead of being based off of an anime/manga or cartoon character. You can, however, give them powers from the above media if they are an OC for it (Ex. For ''Danny Phantom OC's that are halfas, you can make them halfas.) # There are an infinite number of members here, meaning that you can add in as many OC's as you'd like. # The two founding members, Repliku and Naminé, are roleplayed by everyone. ''Members; Repliku, -I, the ''Shadowed Puppet. Naminé, -II, the Creative Memory. Roxy, -III, the Sonic Spirit. Roleplayed by L. More members pending... ''RPG; ''Pending... ''Anime/Manga Organization XIII; Rules; # This is specifically for anime characters. # In this case, the members are created as Nobodies after a certain event (ex. death) # There are an infinite number of members here, so you can add in as many anime characters as you'd like. # You are allowed to borrow characters with the owner's permission. # The members don't have to stay in character all the time. Members; ''I open Twilexal, II, the '' . Roleplayed by Luna. Helixam, III, the '' ''. Roleplayed by Luna. Lixam, IV, the '' ''. Roleplayed by Luna. Nexat, V, the '' ''. Roleplayed by Luna. RPG; ''Pending... ''Cartoon Organization XIII; Rules; # This is specifically for cartoon characters. # In this case, the members are created as Nobodies after a certain event (ex. death) # There are an infinite number of members here, so you can add in as many anime characters as you'd like. # You are allowed to borrow characters with the owner's permission. # The members don't have to stay in character all the time. Members; ''Pending... ''RPG; ''Pending... ''Possible Others;'' Coming soon! Category:RPG Category:Organization XIII